The Prototype - Chapter Two
Third-Person POV Alice knew she was being followed, which made everything even more terrifying. To get to her job with the Doctor she needed to take three buses to get to the cul-de-sac. To get back she needed to take all three buses again, and on each ride, she was apparent to the well built man with the shaved head and dark suit staring at her. At first she thought he was just looking out the window but when she turned and met his eyes, it made her skin crawl. What was he going to do? She thought, who even was he? a Mugger? a rapist? Alice shook her head, stop it, she thought, if he is one of those options then you can't just panic, you have to stay calm. As the third bus stopped at her street, Alice hurried off, the man following her from behind, keeping a distance as if to reassure her that he was just taking a casual stroll. But Alice knew better, as she came through the alley that was all between her and the door to her apartment, the man grabbed Alice by the wrist, pulling her back. "Miss, your under-" But he was cut off when Alice through her fist into his face. The man stumbled back, clutching at his bloody nose as Alice ran for the door of her apartment building, the man quickly shaked off his dizziness and ran after her, as Alice pulled the key to the door out of her pocket the man wrapped his arms around her waist, "No!" She screamed, kicking at the man's shins. The man grunted through the pain and lifted her over his head, for one terrifying moment, Alice realised what he was going to do, he was going to beat her to near uncoinsciousness. He threw her to the floor, Alice screamed as she felt her wrist bend backwards and snap, her head cracking against the pavement. The man stood over her, chuckling madly "Thats what you get b**ch..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object about the size of a remote control, a taser. "No...please" Alice begged, blood and tears mixing in her eyes. The man smirked, blood rushing down his smashed nose, giving him an almost demonic look. "Don't you know its not nice to hit girls..." The man's eyes widened and he quickly spun around, but not quick enough. There was a sound, like a rushing of wind, and suddenly the man's back seemed to explode, blood splattering over Alice's half broken body. She stared in horror as a hand, blood red, wiggled around in the hole in the man's chest, it then pulled itself out as the man fell down, dead instantly, and standing there, the shadows seemingly clinging to him, was Ash. "A-Ash..." Alice managed to say, but more voices soon filled the streets "Jesus, Ash! you didn't have to do that!" Jaden ran up behind Ash, he gave Alice a look of pure worry, he then jumped over the dead man and kneeled down in front of her "Alice, are you ok?" "M...My wrist..." He looked at it and he winced "Ouch...hold on, I'll heal you" What was he talking about? She thought, how could he heal her? she needed a doctor, not a teenage kid. But Alice's thoughts came to a halt when Jaden raised his hand, which was glowing with a faint blue aura, and gently held her wrist. The pain was extrodinary, she felt as if her broken wrist was bending itself back together and that every single bone shard was repairing itself, the flesh knitting back together, she let out a pained scream, Jaden kept saying "Its ok, its ok, its nearly over" With all of this happening, Ash just stared at his bloody hand, the blood already drying and become crusty, in the moonlight, he looked like one of the artworks she used to draw in college. A tragic hero? A mindless killer? was this all Ash was? Soon the pain died down and Alice closed her eyes, blocking the image of Ash from her head, she let out a small sigh of relief "That...was horrible" She said, opening her eyes and looking at Jaden, who shrugged "You look horrible" She didn't answer, simply just stared at them both "How...what..." She pointed at Ash "You killed that man! you put your hand right through him..." Ash looked at her, his black eyes seemed to reflect the light of the sun, so it looked as if his eyes were silver "He would have hurt you more" He said, as if that would explain everything. "And you..." she looked at Jaden "How did you do that?! how did you...you heal me? how?" Jaden shrugged "Its one of my powers" "Powers? You seriously have powers?" They both nodded "Ok...explain this all to me, now" Category:The Experiment Series Category:The Prototype Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters